Angel of Darkness
by Nightshade2917
Summary: A child was chased by an angry mob of humans all the way towards Mount. Ebott. The wounded child enters a cave where they fell into a hole to the Underground. Toriel found the child and took them in; however, the child doesn't trust her and keeps their distance from her. That's when Toriel brought a certain someone to talk to them and comfort them. Will Sans help be enough?
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Undertale characters by Toby Fox. I only own my OCs and this story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fall

POV: a child

All I could think about was running. I had no time to figure out where I was heading to or where I was going. I just know that I had to keep running deeper into the thick forests of the mountain.

Thundering footsteps echoed throughout the forest around me. I turned to look behind and saw a mob of angry men carrying pitchforks, rifles, handguns, and torches. They all shouted a bunch of vile curse words at me as I ran away from them.

I can't understand why all humans hated me so much when they didn't know the whole entire truth about me. They treat me like a horrible vile creature that shouldn't even exist on the planet when I did nothing wrong in the first place. Am I not also human as well? If so, then why am I, a mere child, being treated like a mad dog that needs to be put down?

As I ran, I heard a gunshot behind me as the bullet missed me by a few inches. The bullet, instead, hit the tree next to me.

"Come back here you filthy criminal!" shouted an old man running after me.

"You deserve to be punished for your malicious crimes freak!" another shouted.

I just kept on running further and further ahead of the mob as fast as my legs could keep on going at this pace. That's when the armed men started shooting me resentfully. A surge of what's left of my magic built up inside me as I used that energy to form a magical force field around my body. The force field helped a little with deflecting the bullets coming at me, but my barrier didn't last too long as one of the bullets shattered it into pieces and hit the back of my left leg near my ankle.

I yelled in pain, but my mask made my yell into a muffled grunt. I hobbled away until I tripped over a small branch and fell to the ground. My ears twitched when I heard the footsteps of the mob coming towards my location. I slowly got up from the ground and tried to run away again when a bullet hit the dirt ground next to my feet

One of the men in the mob laughed out loud before saying, "We have you cornered now, freak. It's time that you go back to the cell and rot for the rest of your miserable life."

I clenched my hands into tight fists as I growled in fear and anger. Then I said hoarsely while reaching for something behind my back. "You'll never take me alive!" That's when I grabbed my smoke bombs and threw them on the ground as a mass of dark smoke appeared in front of me. I started to run again to get away from going back to that horrible cell I was locked up in.

I heard someone say, "After that monster!"

"We can't. That criminal freak of nature is headed towards Mount. Ebott. You know nobody has ever returned from there," said another man.

I couldn't hear the last bit of the conversation because I was already very far away from them by now. All I could hear were a few men pursuing after me. I ran for a while more before I felt exhaustion flooding through me. It made my eyesight blurry and unfocused on what was ahead of me. My foot slipped from the forest path as I tumbled down the slope.

I rolled downhill, which seemed like forever until I finally stopped with the result of having my face buried in the dirt of the forest. I lied there on the ground for a few minutes of rest before I heard the voices of the men coming closer.

"Where did that sneaky fiend run off to?" one of them asked.

"Why are you asking me for? I'm not a tracker," replied another.

"Quit it you two. We have to find that monster freak so that we can get that prize money for turning it in," said a different man.

"Right. Wasn't it like ten grand for its capture?" asked the first man.

"Now they raised it to 25 grand, and I'm not going to have that son of a….." the man said before he was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Over here! We found its blood trail!" someone hollered out loud.

The three men that were talking ran over to the person who was shouting.

I crawled on the ground towards a cave nearby, careful so that my pursuers don't hear me. Once I crawled my way inside the cave, I shakily stood up and walked deeper into the cave to find a place to rest and recover for the night. A few minutes passed by before I noticed a humongous hole in the middle of the floor. I reluctantly took a step back from it so that I don't fall in.

Suddenly, I heard the slide of a handgun click. I turned around and saw a young man in his late teens to early twenties pointing a gun directly at me.

"St-stay back, or I'll sh-shoot," he said nervously as his hand trembled along with the gun. I observed that he was in fear of what I might do to him. With his fear of me combined with an armed semiautomatic gun in his hands is a bad situation to be in. What's worse is that his finger is on the trigger than the trigger guard, so he is extra dangerous to be startled at this point.

"D-don't try anything, f-freak," he said as sweat ran down his face.

I stood where I was standing in fear of being shot. We both stood there in silence before a bat decided to fly right in front of him, scaring him half to death. He screamed in fright as his finger instinctively pulled the trigger.

I couldn't react in time as the bullet hit me in my right shoulder. I gasped as I touched the burning pain in my shoulder. I looked at my hand to see that it was covered in my blood. I took a few steps back and looked up at the guy.

His mouth was agape and shaking in horror. He had streams of tears flowing down his eyes of what he had done.

I gasped for more air as I took another step back before I felt myself being pulled back by gravity. The moment felt like I was falling in slow motion as both of my hands reached up to grab something to break my fall, but I couldn't grab anything.

I fell down the hole very fast. I tried to use my magic to assist me in breaking my fall, but I didn't have enough strength left in me anymore. My body crashed hard to the ground as I lied there motionless. I was about to close my eyes when I heard someone.

"What was that?" said a voice.

Oddly, the voice sounded familiar yet foreign to me. I looked around my surroundings to see that I was lying on top of a bed of beautiful golden colored flowers. The flowers had a nice sweet scent to them. I groaned when I stood up.

"Who's there?" the same voice asked out loud.

I managed to find the strength to walk towards the voice while holding my left side as I limped forward into the cave. I hobbled over towards a patch of grass underneath a few dim rays of sunlight. A single odd yellow flower with five or six petals was planted in the middle. Strangely enough, the flower had a cheery face of a person instead of the normal flower parts in the middle of it.

The flower smiled at me and said, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Hmmm….you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I felt very faint as I fell down to the ground right in front of the flower.

He hissed and shouted, "Hey, you almost squished me, you clumsy oaf!"

I grumbled as I forced my head to look up back at the flower. My vision became blurrier as my hand suddenly reached up to touch the flower.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" the flower said nervously.

Ignoring his concern, I managed to finally touch his "face". He gasped in shock as I caressed it softly while saying without thinking, "A...Asri….el….I….fi..naly…..fou..nd...you…." Then my eyelids became heavy like lead as they forced my eyes to close. I fell into a deep sleep as everything around me became numb and distant. All I want is to sleep forever and never wake back up into my living nightmare ever again.

Nightshade: Okay that's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below. Anyway, I have a special guest with me here who is going to do the outro for me. So take it away, Flowey.

Flowey: Thank you Night. You might not be so much of an idiot after all. You made a wise choice in choosing me, the future prince of the Underground, as your outro reader for your first chapter.

Nightshade: *rolls eyes* I picked you because you were the only character from the first chapter to willingly do it.

Flowey: *looks suspicious* Did you imply a _pun_ there?

Nightshade: *facepalms* Shoot. I didn't mean it as a pun there Flowey. Sorry.

Flowey: You better not. Because if it was, then **I will kill you!**

Nightshade: I swear it wasn't. I'm not like Sans nor my beta WinterLifeAmerica. They are the ones that would do puns not me. Btw, special thanks to my friend for editing it! You rock! :)

Flowey: Yeah thanks. But you better not drive me crazy with flower puns like a certain skeleton does. Because….In this world….*does his creepy face* **it's kill or be killed!** *starts to laugh hysterically*

Nightshade: Flowey! No killing my best friend here, or I'll have someone else do the outro instead of you, you heartless, soulless flower demon.

Flowey: Ugh, fine.

Nightshade: *clears throat* Anyway, Flowey, please do the outro for me, please.

Flowey: *nods and begins reading script* I was just minding my own business when this weirdo shows up and touches me. They TOUCHED ME! Me, the soulless abomination of a flower was touched by this child. However, I had this feeling that something was off about them. Not only that, but they seem to know me, the real me, somehow. Who is this mysterious child and how the f-

Nightshade: *exclaimes* Flowey no swearing! I want my fanfic to be kept PG.

Flowey: *sighs* Fine. *rereads the line again* Who is this mysterious child and how the heck do they know me personally? How do they fit into this story? Find out in the next chapter. *turns to Nightshade* How was that?

Nightshade: *gives a thumbs up* That was great, thanks Flowey. *turns to the readers* Stay tuned in folks ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Child

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, but I had to work on my other stories and finish them up. Also, the heat in the summer really killed my computer with so much heat and humidity. Luckily it cooled down and now I'm back in business. So you guys know, I have this story as well as pictures of my OC up on if you peeps are interested in looking at them. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter ^W^

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious Child

POV: Flowey

I heard a loud bang noise from the surface followed by a thud as if someone fell into the Underground. "What was that?" I naturally asked myself when I heard the noises from above ground. I thought it was nothing at first before, I heard someone faintly groaning in pain. "Who's there?" I asked into the darkness of my surroundings.

Suddenly, heavy sliding footsteps echoed throughout the whole entire cave. At first, I thought it might be that ruin gatekeeper, Toriel, coming in to check to see if another human has fallen down here into the Underground again, but she hasn't arrived here yet from the other side of this cavern. It must be another human child that has fallen down here in the Underground again, it must be.

I smiled evilly as I prepared for the human victim to come into this room so that I could destroy them and absorb their soul. I waited for a few moments until I saw a silhouette of a child coming into view. When the silhouette became more focused, I honestly didn't expect what I saw.

The child came into the room limping while holding their left side. They were wearing a long worn out black cloak, a faded purple shirt with long sleeves that somehow got darkened out, long dark jeans, and tall black boots. Though the human's strange taste in wearing dark, worn out clothing was perplexing to me, the strangest part about them was what was on their face. The human wore a full on face mask of, what I presume was, a wolf mask. But something about that mask was off to me. It was as if the mask was like hiding something more than just the kid's face.

I shook the feeling off as I smiled at the human cheerily. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Hmm….you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused," I said to the child, but I noticed that they weren't paying any attention to me. They were in like a dazed state of mind, which is confusing to me because most of the children that fell down here are shocked to see a talking flower, such as myself. I was about to continue on with my usual greeting routine when the brat started to fall forward right at me.

I hissed in anger as I shouted, "Hey, you almost squished me, you clumsy oaf!"

A low grumble was heard through the wolf mask that the child wore on their face as they slowly lifted their head up to see my face. I leered at them in disgust. I was about to make a snarky comment when they lifted their right hand towards my face.

I backed away in shock as I asked nervously, "H-hey, what are you doing?" I was so surprised that I had little time to react when the human child finally managed to touch my face and caress it gently. I gasped from their touch as I heard them say something really astonishing.

"A...Asri….el….I….fi..naly…..fou..nd...you….," they said before going limp.

My mouth was slightly agape in just shock at everything this, this human child did and said. I blinked my eyes a few times before shaking my head from side to side to get the thought out of my mind.

"Come on Flowey, snap yourself out of it. This human couldn't possibly have known you. You haven't even met them before!" I said out loud to myself. "The real Asriel is dead. I….he...is gone forever and there is nothing you can do about it."

Then I looked at the child and noticed that their right shoulder had a red stain that was slowly getting bigger. "They're wounded," I said before I smirked and said darkly, "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" I engage in battle with them as I formed a dozen of my "friendliness pellets" and aimed them directly at the human child. I smirked as I waited to see their vulnerable soul out in the open, but strangely, the soul did not appear.

I frowned a bit and said, "Why is it taking so long for their soul to form in this battle?" Then it dawned on me. "Could it be? That they are soulless just like me?" I shook my head and said, "No, they couldn't possibly be soulless. If they were soulless, then they wouldn't show any compassion like they did just a few minutes ago. So why isn't their soul revealing itself to me right now?"

That's when I felt something emitting from the child. "What was that?" I asked out loud before I bend closer to the child. "It feels like their soul wants to reveal itself but at the same time, it is being repressed. Is this child even human?" I examined the child carefully and pondered even more about who or what they are. They sure look human enough, yet they didn't seem like a normal human being. This is very strange.

I've heard legends and stories from long ago about a few special monsters and humans being able to repress the soul's energy waves from emitting from their bodies before, during, and after a battle. I never thought those old tales were true since I've never seen a human or monster do that before. This is so confusing to me.

I honestly can't tell if this child right here in front of me is a human or monster since I cannot sense either of a human or monster's essence off of their soul or body.

"Grrr! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! ARE YOU A HUMAN OR A MONSTER?" I shouted at the child even though they cannot hear me.

Suddenly, their health points began to drop more. "They must be getting weaker from their wounds," I said out loud before I grinned and said, "I shall put them out of their misery and kill them already. It's a win-win situation. I spare them the slow agonizing pain of blood loss and in return, I get their soul and become whole again." I prepared my pellets and aimed them at the child's body. I was about to fire them when I felt a nagging pain inside my body.

"W-what?" I asked out loud. "W-what's happening to me? Why can't I seem to bring myself to kill this child already?"

A stinging pain pulsed inside my stem. "Ouch! W-what was that all of a sudden? And why am I feeling sy-sympathy towards this wounded child? Hmmm….this is very strange," I said while looking at the child again for the answer.

Again, I tried to attack them with my bullets, but every time I do so, I would get this strange agonizing pain that I would regret killing this child. I screamed in frustration at why am I now feeling this way towards one vulnerable child.

"Ugh! I don't get it! Why is it so hard to kill this stupid wounded child!" I complained loudly. My head felt like it was beginning to split in two. Half of my mind was for the _killing_ of the child while the other half was for _saving_ the child. "I DON'T GET IT! A soulless creature like me shouldn't even be wavering at this. Because in this world, it's kill or be killed!" I screamed before I calmed down and said sadly, "So why can I not bring myself in doing so?"

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar motherly voice.

"Is someone there?"

"Great," I mumbled before saying, "She's here. Now she's going to burn my petals off again for attempting to kill another child. Ugh, I want her to just go away already." Then an idea came to me. "Wait a minute. I can have Toriel deal with this unusual child and not have to do a thing about debating whether or not I should kill them or spare them. This is a wonderful idea. I can kill two birds with one stone. But how am I going to draw her here? The kid is unconscious, and I do not want to get burned again if she sees me near them."

I pondered about what I was going to do for a moment before I had an idea. I popped underground and transported myself to the edge of where the ruins begin. I cleared my "throat" and said in a child's voice, "H-help me. Somebody help me."

The echoing running footsteps of the woman scampered right towards me. I popped underground and reappeared in a dark corner not too far away from the two.

A white humanoid goat woman wearing a dull purple dress with white long sleeves came into the room looking for something. She saw the child and gasped. She ran towards the child's side and picked them up bridal style.

"You poor thing. Who could do such a terrible thing to an innocent child so terribly young?" she said to herself before saying, "I must treat your wounds immediately."

The goat woman then stormed off back into the ruins as I watched her leave in a panic state of mind. Strangely, I felt good about what I did just now. It was as if a weight was lifted up from my body from this simple act of sympathy towards the child. This feeling was so powerful that I felt my lips curve into a sincere smile for the first time in my existence.

But that feeling didn't last long once the child was out of sight. I growled in disgust as I said to myself, "You are incapable of feeling any love, compassion, and sympathy, Flowey. What you felt back there was just a momentary lapse. You will never feel that emotion ever again."

Then I disappeared underground to find a place to sleep for the night, yet I couldn't help but feel like there was something more to the child than what I thought there was before. My mind would not stop thinking about them, so I've decided to keep an eye on them and observe them from a distance to see what kind of dark secrets they are hiding from me.

POV: Toriel

"Please hang on, my child," I said to them as I ran further into the ruins with tears dripping down from my eyes. I haven't felt so scared and desperate in such a long time since my children died.

I looked down at the poor child in my arms for a second before I came upon another one of my puzzles.

"Now I'm starting to wish that I didn't make so many puzzles throughout the ruins," I mumbled to myself as I brought the child closer towards my chest. As I ran down the ruins, monsters that inhabit the ruins stopped to stare at me. Some of them had to move out of my way so that I won't trample them. "Sorry!" I called out behind me to apologize for almost stepping on a Froggit hopping by in my path.

After a few minutes, I reached my house. I opened the door and rushed inside to go to one of the spare rooms upstairs. Once I reached the room, I laid the child on the bed. Then I went into the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. I came back into the room and saw the child shivering from the cold. I knelt by the child's side as I started to remove their clothing so that I could tend to their wounds. But once I removed all, except for their underwear, their clothes, my eyes widened in horror. Scars, bruises, cuts, burns, and blood was almost everywhere on the child's body.

I clasped my hand over my mouth before muttering, "Oh you poor soul. Who would have done all of this abuse to just a child like you? Why would anyone want to harm you?" I snapped out of my thoughts because I had to close up her wounds on her right shoulder. My hand reached for the kit as I poured a clear liquid on a clean cotton cloth and applied it to the wound. The child hissed at the sting from the solution I was dabbing onto the wound. Then I put the cotton cloth to the side so that I could use my magic to heal up the wound. Her wound started to close up completely before I reached for a wet cloth to clean up all the blood surrounding the area.

I was about to get up when I noticed a deep red stain forming on the sheet on her left side. Lifting her leg up, I saw that there was another open wound. I cleaned and healed her wound up like I did the first one. Now both wounds had a pinkish skin tone to where the wound was on the body. I smiled at how nicely the child's body was healing up. All I have to do now is heal all of her bruises.

Feeling exhausted from using most of my magic on just the two opened wounds, I left the room to head into the kitchen to start boiling a pot of hot water. As I waited for the pot to boil, I went into a closet to get a couple of nice clean rags to use. That's when I heard the pot bubbling. I shut off the stove and waited for the water to cool down slightly. As I waited, I went into a cabinet to look for some St. John's wort oil. I found the bottle and went back into the room where the child is so that I could help get rid of all of those nasty bruises covering all over their body.

Setting everything on the ground, I went right to work. First, I used one of the rags dipped in hot water and dabbed it all over their body. Once that was done, I then applied the St. John's wort oil directly on their bruises. After I finished with the last bruise, I was about to turn them over when I simply forgot to check to see if they have any injuries on their face.

As I was about to take their mask off, a hand suddenly grabbed my arm in a vice grip. I gasped in shock when I saw two dark violet colored eyes looking at me with anger. Then I heard them speak hoarsely. "...Don't touch or remove….my mask…" I stared at them blankly for a moment before I nodded in reply. That's when they groaned in pain, lied back down, and closed their eyes again to sleep.

My eyes closed halfway. I looked at them for a moment more before I gathered all of my supplies and put them away. I came back to the child's room to put on some pajamas for them to wear so that I could wash their dirty clothes. Then I rolled out a new clean sheet of blanket over their body to keep them warm from the chill.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I looked at the child's sleeping body. They look so innocent and peaceful when they sleep, yet I kept on having a strange feeling that there's something off about them. Shaking the feeling off, I shut off the light in the room and said, "Good night my child and rest well."

Nightshade: And that's chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the comments below. Thank you WinterLifeAmerica for editing my story once again! I have here a familiar special guest with me right now to do the outro.

Flowey: Howdy! Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my post to watch after that strange kid. *was about to teleport away*

Nightshade: Hold it Flowey. You still need to do the outro.

Flowey: Ugh, fine. This better be quick, or else I'll have to take your **soul** *face transformed demonically and was about to suck out Nightshade's soul*

Nightshade: Flowey, **STOP!** If you take my soul, then I won't write any more chapters that has your point of view in it.

Flowey: *stops and turned back to normal* I would like more screen time than doing all of these outros. Hmmm...fine. I'll spare you, for now, Nightshade, but you better keep your end of the deal.

Nightshade: *hums* Well, aren't we prideful all of a sudden.

Flowey: *grumbles before saying* **I'll kill you!**

Nightshade: *scoffs* Oh if you did that, then you won't get your original soul back that I have right here for you for the story finale. *holds up a jar containing Asriel's soul*

Flowey: GIMME THAT SOUL!

Nightshade: Only if you behave yourself, child.

Flowey: *grumbles* Ugh, fine. I'll do the outro now. *clears "throat"* Since now that the child has been saved from death's touch, Toriel busses herself 24/7 over making sure that she's healthy. *Flowey pauses and turns to Nightshade* _She_? This child is a girl?!

Nightshade: Oops, spoiler alert guys! But yeah, my OC is a girl. You have a problem with that?

Flowey: No, not really. I was just surprised. That's all.

Nightshade: Okay, continue on for me, please.

Flowey: Anyway, the girl has some trust issues with Toriel because of from experience in the past about trusting others. She doesn't know if she should stay or leave. Will she be able to trust goat Mom or will she remain isolated from her until she could recover from her injuries? And will she reveal her name to Toriel? *turns to Nightshade* Okay, I'm finished. Now give me my soul.

Nightshade: *chuckles* Hmm, no. You will get your soul back in the final chapter….maybe.

Flowey: What! Oh no, I'm getting my soul back right now. **NOW GIVE IT TO ME!**

Nightshade: *turns to readers* Stay tuned in folks, now I gotta run now before the little ball of sunshine here kills me. Bye! *starts to sprint out of there with an angry flower following behind*


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers, this is Nightshade2917 with a message. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a really long time. It's just life is a little bit hectic and crazy as usual. -_-; Been doing a lot of commissions on my deviantart page as well as entering in my first contest there that I'm so thrilled for ^W^ I'm here to say that I haven't lost inspiration for this story. In fact, I still think about what kinds of fun moments and scenes my OC(s) are going to have with all of the other characters in this plot. I'm just taking a time out for a while until I complete one of my other stories because I am so close in finishing it really soon...hopefully. If you are interested in reading this story I am rambling on about, it's called _Experiment X_ and it is a Transformers Prime story about a girl who was experimented on by the Decepticons' cruelty towards her. Five years later, she needs both the Autobots and Decepticons' help in saving her life from this illness she has. Intrigued by this? Then go to my page and go ahead and start reading it and hopefully you guys will like it despite all of my grammatical errors -M-

This is Nightshade2917 signing off for now


End file.
